Why Luka!
by XxAcidAngelxX
Summary: when Yuuma heard the words Luka said to Gakupo his world came crashing to the ground, hard. will Yuuma ever be able to recover? or will he forever be in a pit of sorrow? will Luka ever know how she crushed Yuuma and will she ever feel the same way he does, or will others come between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuma pov:**

shes so wonderful her long flowing silky pink hair, her sparkling cerulean eyes that can just melt anyone -sigh-i love her, i love luka. -sigh- " 2!" _o.o uh oh... _"yes meiko-sensei?" "ANSHER MA WHEN I AKS YOU A QWESHTION!" yep shes drunk which means i might die "um mei-chan? will you please go easy on yuu-kun?" saved by the girl i love"of coursh ill let hinm of eashy luka-channn!" meiko loooves luka she thinks shes so cute that whenever she asks something meiko immediately gives it to her so thats why ive been saved, in fact lukas the only one allowed to call her meiko-chan or mei-chan or anything like that. i love luka-chan so much i dont want her to be any one elses and i never want her to be hurt in any way. i think im going to confess to her today, wish me luck!

**Luka pov:**

"arigatou mei-chan" i smiled. mei-chan can be so mean especially to yuu-kun because hes my best friend and has been since i moved here in my 4th year of elementary school and was put in his class, since then weve been lucky enough to be in the same class next to eachother each year. now were 2nd years in highschool meiko has been our teacher since our first year. meiko really likes me she wishes i was her daughter she can be cold and mean to anyone who likes me or is friends with me, another person who is cold and sometimes mean to yuu-kun is my big brother luki he wont let yuu-kun hug me or even be within 5 feet of me when hes around it really bothers me yuuma is my best friend why cant i hug my best friend!

**Gakupo pov:**

Luka is amazing im going to confess my love for her today. i dont hate anyone whos friends with luka EXEPT for yuuma hes always around her and she enjoys his company and even hugs him and stuff why cant she do that to me? whats so special about yumma?!

~time skip: right before lunch~

**Luka pov:**

Gakupo asked me to come to the flower garden alone for a minute during lunch, i wonder whats going on.

~time skip:luch time~

**Luka pov:**

We arrived at the garden gakupo is acting really weird i wonder if everything is okay "um Gaku-kun? why did you want me to come with you?" his face grows a little red "Gakupo?"

**Gakupo pov:**

okay gakupo get ahold of yourself she only called you a little nick-name nothing crazy. i take in a deep breath. here we go. "luka i um i really like you would you please be my girlfriend!" my face turned bright red, i could see her blush too. "u-u-um g-g-gak-k-kup-p-po i-i" she was stutering aweeee " y-y-yes i-i-ill b-be y-your g-g-girlfriend" she blushed deep red and so did i "r-really?!" i asked "um y-yes" she walked up to be looked me in the eye and in a nice clear voice she said "i would love to be your girlfriend" she then hugged me and we stayed like that for around 2 minutes. i also heard someone running away seems like eh i might just be crazy.

**Yuuma pov:**

i fell to my knees as soon as she said she would be his girlfriend. why him why why why. i look up to see them hugging it wasnt a quick one it was long i couldnt bare to see anymore so i run away tears threatening to fall, i skip the rest of the day ill cry otherwise. if i see her or him it'll kill me i cant see that right now

**Luka pov:**

"wheres yuu-kun?" i ask my friends miku,rin,len,kaito,neru,piko,and miki. everyone looked at eachother like they thought he was with me. "but didnt he eat with you?" piko asked me "no i couldnt find him it made me sad but i thought he would be back after lunch and hes not, lets go check his house later" i said. everyone agreed and after school we went to his house.

~skip to yuumas house~

**Big Al pov:**

** "**sorry luka-chan yuuma said he doesnt want to see anyone especially you guys, he wont even let me into his room" luka looked upset "okay" she frowned and turned to her friends "lets go" she looked about to cry yuuma has never ever not wanted her there. whats gotten into my son, i wonder if mizki, his sister, can get to talk to him

**Luka pov:**

when i got home i cried "why doesnt yuu-kun want to see me? does he hate me now what did i do i wish he would just come out and tell me if i did" i mumbled to myself through tears. yuu-kun why are you locking yourself up why wont you talk to me?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuuma pov:**

i could here luka and the others outside. my dad came to tell me that they were there, i wouldnt let him in so he just told me through the door. "i dont want to see anyone especially my friends, not even Luka" i said. my dad sighed and walked away to tell my friends. i could tell by the way luka was talking that she was about to cry,i knew it was my fault but i don't care she made me cry and im to numb to even think about having feelings right now. (_**AN: **__yuuma has his window open so he can hear them) _

~X~Yuuma flashback~X~

im going to tell her my feelings im pretty sure she went to the garden room with Gakupo i wonder what he wanted. "y-y-yes i-i-ill b-be y-your g-g-girlfriend" she blushed deep red. i went pale. "r-really?!" Gakupo asked "um y-yes" she walked up to him looked him in the eye and in a nice clear voice she said "i would love to be your girlfriend" she then hugged him.i lost all light in my eyes. i couldnt bare to see that any longer i ran strait home yes _ran_ home charged through the door, almost broke it. i stomped into my room i cried as i trashed it. i punched a _huge _hole in the wall i blocked up my door so that no one can get in unless i wanted them to.

~X~end of Yuuma flashback~X~

i feel so numb as i look around my once nice clean room. it looks like a tornado hit, a _very huge_ around 8 pm my sister Mikzki tried to come in and talk to me she broke through my barrier so i pulled out my trusty chainsaw and chased her out. the look on her face when she saw me and my room she looked so upset and she lost her tough side and her soft side came through. Mizki can be really strong when it comes to me because im "her baby brother" pft yeah right. i wish everyone would leave me alone so i could just whither away in peace.

**Luka pov:**

"Yuu-kun hasnt been answering calls, texts, letters, or even people coming to his house, and to make matters worse he hasnt been back to school in 5 days" i said without my usual cheery tone, it has become sad and lifeless. "Luka-chan im sure that Yuuma is fine just maybe he's upset for some reason." Piko said. i mumbled something that wasn't heard by anyone "what?" Rin and Len asked in sync. "hes mad at me and i dont know why, what did i do?!" i pretty much yelled that causing alot of people to look at me. i blushed out of embarrassment. "look Luka im sure Yuuma isnt mad at you, maybe something happend that upset him." Kaito said. "nope hes mad at you Luka" Miki said. "huh? how do you know" i asked desperate for answers. "wow how could you not notice, I'll let you figure it out" she smirked then winked at me."MIKI!" Neru exclaimed. "no" i said, everyone looked at me "i've made up my mind i'm _gonna _talk to him whether he likes it or not" i said that with such a passion that it worried even Miki, and if you couldnt tell she doesnt much care about peoples feelings.

~time skip: lunch~

i went to eat with my new boyfriend Gakupo. just thinking about having a boyfriend gave me butterflies in my stomach but also have that guy be the one you've been crushing on since the first day of school that just makes me blush thinking about it -fangirl squeal- oops haha sorry didnt mean to squeal hahahaaa -/-. "oh Gaku-kun you're so sweet" i said as he fed me tuna that he made himself just for me. Gakupo blushed awweee cuute it made me blush a little too."hey Gaku-kun?" "yeah...?" "um i have a serious question" "go ahead and ask cutie" he winked at me causing me to blush a little darker "u-um well uh, -breathes in- okay well do you know why Yuu-kun has been acting the way he has? i mean he always wants to talk to me but he has been especially avoiding me. even miku was able to get a text back from him even if it said 'leave me alone', but, but he wont even do that! when i call it only rings like once and he stops the call without answering." i was about to cry i really care about Yuuma and i want him to be alright. "Luka, Yuuma is just going through something im sure that it isnt about you, i mean what could you have done?" Gakupo said stroking my right cheek with his big strong samurai hands "yeah, i guess you're right" i said, though i didnt fully believe it

**Miki pov:**

"wow shallow can Luka be to not see the kind of love that Yumma gives to her?!" i semi-yelled to Gumi "yeah really! i deserve that love not Luka all she did was hurt him!" she exclaimed obviously full of rage. you see Gumi has loved Yuuma since 7th grade and has confessed to him 5 times and asked him to go out with her 100+ times and eveytime hes turned her down usually saying 'sorry Gumi i like someone' but lately its been a cold 'no Gumi'. "oh just cool it Gumi he didnt want you, but now in his time of weakness when hes pissed at Luka i'll bet he will be glad to be with you." i said. Gumi brightened and then a huge smile came across her face "KYAAA MIKI YOUR A GENIOUS!" she shreiked "but first you'll have to be able to get to talk to him you know that right?" "IVE GOT THIS!" she said no wait more like yelled yeah she yelled that way to loud for my liking.

**Gumi pov:**

after school i headed straight to Yuumas house, whenhe opened the door and saw me it wasnt the usual scowl he usually gave me infact he looked like he didnt have feelings. "u-um Y-Yuuma?" "what" ouch he said that like he just wanted to walk away and lay on the floor just staring at nothing for 3 hours "well? if your not gonna say anything leave" no feeling at all "uh well Yuuma w-will you please go out with me?" he sighed and mumbled something like 'well i cant seem to do better' "fine" he finally said "REALLY?!" i yelled. he flinched and said "yeah yeah just dont yell i have a huge headache" i nodded vigorously and then asked "h-hey are you going to go back to school?" he thought about it and said "yeah i guess, ill get in huge trouble if i dont go back" "ok well ill see you tomorrow then baii~" i said as i walked away. 3...2...1... KYAAAAAAAA! HE SAID YESSS! i jumped up and down once he closed the door.

_**AN: okay haii guys so i forgot to put this in my first chapter (authors note i mean) but i just wanted to say this is my first fanfiction and i wanted to say i'll try to update as often as i can but, i have a broken laptop so ive been using other peoples. currently im on vacation in Arizona (i live in Kentucky) so thats why i've been able to update this so quick.**_

_**okie moving onto introductions im Rae-chan (said like Rae short for Rachael) and to anyone who is reading this fanfiction arigatou so much**_

_**~xoxo Rae-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gumi pov:**

i was so excited today Yuuma would come back to school and i could announce my being his girlfriend! i was litterally bouncing in my seat. Yuuma and his group of friends are quite popular so dating someone in that group, if your not apart of it, is like an honor people wish they were you. being popular is great and all but i wouldnt care if i was or not if i got to date Yuuma. no girl in this whole school has been able to date Yuuma, not even the super pretty ones! . .me! ME OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! "um Gumi? are you okay?" Miku asked me "i'm perfect~" i said "um okay its just your bouncing and acting like you just got the best present in the world" she said "Miku, i diiiiid, i really did" i sang "oh what did you get?" she asked "you'll just have to wait i dont think it will take to much longer" i replied "oh, okay well when you pleaseell me okay?" "okay". come on Yuuma it cant take to much longer. tick tock tick tock. -.- hurry up Yuuma. ooh here he comes.

**Yuuma pov:**

i walked into class with pretty much girls drooling over me and celebrating my return. instead of doing a wave or wink to them like i usually do i just walk right past to my seat. all of my friends had sparkles in there eyes when they saw me, litterally. "Yuuma where have you been?" Piko asked me. "home, i was really upset so i trashed my room, punched a giant hole in my wall, and i've been doing absolutely nothing. nobody except my sister in my family has been able to talk to me." oh v.v Piko said. "u-um Yuu-kun?" Luka asked i sighed and said "what?" "u-um w-well are you m-mad at me?" she pretty much whispered that "no, Luka-chan i'm not mad" i said "r-really!" she asked really really happily. "yes really" i said rather bored. "um Yuumie?" oh great the terror _Gumi _has come. "what" i replied coldly. "u-um d-dont you wanna t-tell your friends s-something" she stuttered. "only if you never call me Yuumie again" i retorted "yes i promise!" she exclaimed. "um Yuuma what is she talking about?" Neru asked me. "me and Gumi are dating now" i said "well you dont seem to happy about it" Gakupo said. i glared daggars into him, no one has seen me mad exept Luka and for Gakupo to see me glaring at him in such a way, he went pale. "Y-Y-Y-Yuu-kun a-a-are y-y-you o-okay?" Luka asked clearly scared. you see last time i was mad i sent 12 people to the hospital. i was mad because someone hurt Luka. when someone does something to make me even so much as glare at them, its time to run. in case you couldnt tell im freakishly strong and _everyone _knows not to make me mad "yes Luka-chan i'm fine, just a little irritated at that question" i started cracking my knuckles "get on the floor and bow down to me Gakupo, we wouldnt want a hospital visit would we?" i jumped out of his chair and bowed and said sorry "thats right" i glared at him. "okay whats going on over here?!" Meiko-sensei said as she saw what i was making Gakupo do. i looked at her and the moment she saw the 'fires of hell in my eyes' she said "carry on then" haha i even scare Meiko and thats hard to do. i looked around everyone in the class was pale and wide eyed. "okay you can get up now" i said to Gakupo, no wait Gakupoo hes the poo of gak xD yeah thats what _he_ is. slowly the fires left my eyes and i sat back down without my feelings again. "wow Yuuma-kun i thought you were going to kill him!" Gumi said "all that for me?" "no i was irritated i didnt do anything for anyone except me" i retorted ". how cold!" she complained "yeah whatever" i said. so the rest of the day went smoothly especially since Gakupo was practically being a servant as to try to get on my good side, pfft yeah, no not gonna happen. Gumi was clinging to me as much as possible. wow Gumi's irritating, why did i agree!? at the end of the day i said goodbye and went to my house Gumi trying to follow so i told her "no Gumi no one knows that you would be coming over it would be rude maybe later" she blushed and said "oh okay bye Yuuma" she kissed my cheek and left. all i could think about that was... please dont come back. i was so upset and mad when i saw Gakupo and Luka. all i wanted to do was confess to her and when i go to look for her so i could i see Gakupo beating me to it and taking away not only Luka but my soul.

**Luka pov:**

all i could think about when i saw Yuuma was that he had no light in his eyes and he got mad a Gakupo for a question, then said it wasnt for Gumi but him!? i dont understand. Yuu-kun also pretty much only had two emotions: mad and bored/uninterested. it seemed like he lost his feelings. also when he said that he and Gumi were dating why did that hurt me, as soon as he said that this sharp pain in my heart came, but why? as i lay on my bed wondering why i felt this way i pick up my plushie made by Yuu-kun for me it was like a squid me he called it tako Luka he made it for me in 6th grade i remember exactly what happened, it was also the first time i'd seen Yuu-kun mad.

~x~Luka flashback~x~

me and Yuuma were just walking down the street when suddenly a group of boys came past, they were about two years older than us, one stopped us and then grabbed my wrist pushed me against the wall and said "hey your cute why dont you play with us?" "no" was my answer "hehe well you said the wrong thing little miss"

then he punched me in my face causing me to bleed from my mouth and nose "AAAAAHHHHH" i shreiked out of pain. at that i saw Yuu-kun, there was a terrifying black aura surrounding him and his eyes turned blood red and no joke there was fire in them. he was being held down by four boys as soon as he saw me he punched, and kicked all of them off sending them flying, seriously, _flying_.he then proceded to come up to the one who punched me andbeat him into a bloody pulp and hurt anyone who got in his way seven boys tried and failed not only miserably but painfully. i could only stare dumbfounded at Yuu-kun once you couldnt even tell who the person was he got up went over to me and with a smile said "come on Luka-chan lets get you cleaned up" he held out a hand and helped me up. but he looked troubled so he picked me up and carried me all the way home. "Yuu-kun i didnt know you were so strong" i said "well, normally i wouldnt want people to know my strength but when you got hurt i could _stand _it any longer so i just did what i needed to so i could help my Luka-chan" he smiled and i blushed "arigatou Yuu-kun" i hugged him and then began to cry "i-i was so scared Yuu-kun and you saved me" i gripped his shirt and he said "its okay Luka-chan anytime anywhere if you need me i'll be there, i promise" i smiled and i hugged him tighter, we sat there like that for a few hours but it just couldnt last Yuu-kun had to go home. i thanked him again and he said "i promise Luka-chan" i smiled and waved him goodbye. the next day he came to give me a gift, he pulled out the squid thing he called tako Luka he said "i cant sew but i did my best i tried as hard as i could" he smiled and handed it to me "its amazing arigatou Yuu-kun! you did a great job!" i exclaimed. "i just wanted to give you a gift to make up for your pain yesterday, and i thought that you would like it" he said "like it? no no no i love it!" i hugged him and said "im so happy i have you as a friend i dont know what i would do without you" "me too Luka-chan" we smiled and then walked to class. i loved that day.

~x~end of Luka flashback~x~

you know to this day that boy who punched me is still in the hospital in a coma. Yuu-kun really cares about me and im so glad that he does. you know tako Luka still looks brand new just because i love it so much. a gift made by my best friend just for me, so why do i feel so hurt?


	4. Chapter 4

**Luka pov:**

okay so Yuu-kun has only been talking to me at school, well barely talking that is. when he talks to me its only blunt uninterested answers. he never starts a conversation but he at least answers questions...only. oh who am i kidding having Yuu-kun give me the cold shoulder it just well it hurts... a lot. i decided a few days ago i was going to talk to him but everytime i did his father would just say "sorry Luka Yuuma wont see anyone except his sister and if i say that your here all i here is either a grunt or an irritated sigh, i'm so sorry Luka hes just been so depressed lately" well no more i _will_ talk to him! i'm going to go to his house and i dont care if he doesnt want to see me im still gonna talk to him. a light went off inside me "i got it!" i exclaimed to no one. i smiled an oh-yeah-i-got-this smile. "Yuu-kun whether you like it or not your talking to me." i said to obviously still no one.

**Third Person pov:**

at lunch Luka went to go sit with Gakupo under a sakura tree he said reminded him of her beautiful face. they talked and ate and had a great time. but of course great going Gakupo you go and ruin the moment by saying, "hey Luka-chan why do you like Yuuma all he's been doing lately is treating you like one of his fan girls" "w-well Gakupo i like Yuuma because he's my best friend" Luka said "yeah buuut you treat him like you owe him something" Gakupo retorted "Gaku-kun i cant tell you why i act like that, because only me,Yuu-kun, and 12 boys know and i wanna keep it that way. also if Yuu-kun found out i told anyone he would _never_ trust me again" Gakupo scowled at that "seems like you love him more than me" Luka looked at him in shock "n-no Gakupo i like him as a best friend, it would probably be the same if he was a girl, but i love~ you like love love you" Gakupo smurked and said "oh you do, well then prove it" Luka gave a sexy look at Gakupo and pull him ontop of her for a little make-out session. with giggles,moans, and happy noises coming from Luka you would think they were doing something else- but their not perverts! _ding dong ding _"awe theres the bell i guess we should get to class my wonderful princess" Gakupo said as he led Luka to class hand in hand. little did they know Yuuma and Gumi were just across the fountain and they could hear the whole thing (_**AN: **__okie well where their sitting is by a fountain,a line of bushes, and a big beautiful sakura tree) _"oh come on yuu-kun dont worry about them" Gumi said "_dont_ call me Yuu-kun ever Gumi!" Yuuma growled "u-um y-y-yeah o-ok" Gumi complied out of fear "well i'm going home i dont care about staying at school today, wanna come Gumi?" Yuuma said. gumis eyes sparkled as she hastily agreed and followed Yuuma to where ever he was going "Yuuma-kun i really love you, and i hope one day you'll love me too" Gumi said as she ran to cling to his arm. Yuuma just smiled and said "yeah maybe" causing Gumi's heart to skip a beat, with just that smile he made her melt- even though it was forced but shhh dont tell her. "lets go to the fair" Yuuma said "ok sure" Gumi replied trying to regain her composure.

**Luka pov:**

"hey guys!" "hi luka!, oh you look so cute holding Gakupo like that" Miku said making me blush a little "where's Yuuma?" Piko asked "oh im sure he'll be here just wait" Kaito said "no i think he convinced the always present Gumi to skip" Neru said. everyone gasped, Gumi is _never _late and shes _always_ at school unless she has a really really good reason. when they both never showed as class started a girl whos name i think was Rion said "oh Yuuma convinced Gumi to skip with him" her friends made pouty faces when they heard that, and for some reason when i heard that it made my heart ache a little but why thats his girlfriend so isnt that what thier supposed to be doing?! "why does my heart hurt when i hear that hes doing something with Gumi" i whispered to myself. in the middle of class mei-chan stopped because she saw i was spacing out and looking quite troubled "Luka-chan? is there a problem, you look troubled. you know you can tell me anything" mei-chan said "oh, uh yeah well mei-chan do know why Yuu-kun has been acting so strange, because its really bothering me not knowing why" i said mei-chan sighed and said "Luka no one but Yuuma can answer that you'll just have to ask him yourself" she replied i smiled and acted like i wasnt being bothered anymore. in actuality i was still quite bothered that didnt help me understand the pain in my heart, i guess its just because he isnt being kind to me anymore, no thats not it. AAHHH why is this so hard!

**Yuuma pov:**

after the fair i returned home going strait to my room. as much as i hate to admit it i actually had fun with Gumi, yeah im in shock too. i guess i have to move on though its obvious that Luka doesnt love me she even denied loving me like a brother, A BROTHER! as i was thinking about the events that happened today i didnt notice someone trying to get through my barrier, that is until i heard a familiar grunt. i got up and with ease picked up my dresser that had eight 300 pound weights on it. i saw Luka about to fall since she was still trying so hard, and i blocked her fall with my body causing her to be on top of me. wait WHAT! "u-u-um a-a-arig-gatou Y-Yuu-kun" she blushed when she realized what i did. YES im still mad but i saved her out of instinct and because i promised her that if she was in trouble i would save her, anytime and anywhere. "anata no kangei" i said rather bored yet again. oh i just remembered something. "what are you doing here anyway?" i asked "w-well i wanted to talk to you and i knew that if i asked i'd get turned down so i just came in. i really wanted to talk to you." she answered "well then talk" i said kinda irritated "why arent you the same Yuuma that gave me tako Luka, and always smiled at me, and was so kind. why Yuuma, why did you change?" Luka asked me "i didnt change i just became numb, i lost almost all feeling and if i tell you why you'll hate me" i answered "s-s-so i-i d-did d-do s-s-s-something" Luka said about to cry. i grabbed her up in a hug causing her to gasp in surprise. "Luka, i could never ever hate you. its not your fault i'm numb, in fact i think its mine" i said. Luka hugged me tight and cried onto my chest "i m-m-missed th-this s-so much Yuu-k-kun, i-i'm s-s-so h-happy that y-you d-dont h-hate m-m-me" Luka sobbed. all i could do was hold her and comfort her seeing Luka cry hurt me but it hurt me more that it was my fault. i know i have to move on but with her here like this it makes my heart hurt and i just couldnt help but to hold her and that just made me love her more. she is why im in so much pain, why im so angry, and why im so unhappy. "Luka are you happy with your life currently?" i asked her. she looked up at me and said "yeah why?'' "well its because i dont want you to be sad or unhappy so i had to ask" i replied though it wasnt the whole truth. at least i know she only wants me as a friend and doesnt love me at all. i feel crushed like everything i was happy about was suddenly taken away. i'm not numb anymore i'm just sad, sad and hurt. well now i know for sure the world hates me and i know that i have to get over Luka. i guess Gumi isnt that bad. i think i'll start to take me and Gumi's relationship more seriously because i know she really loves me so i guess i can come to love her. i'll call her later.

**Gumi pov**

"why wont he like me more" i asked my cat his name is Carrot, huge surprise huh? all Carrot did was lick himself "wow great answer" i said sarcastically. just then my phone rang "Yuuma!" i brightened "h-hello?!" "hey Gumi" his voice doesnt sound cold :o "h-hey u-um w-what do y-you want Yuuma?" i asked "well i was thinking since your my girlfriend... we should go on a date kinda like what we did today only different. i had a lot of fun today. so what do you say Gumi-chan~" OMFG HE CALLED ME GUMI-CHAN! "y-yes o-of c-c-course!" i exclaimed "great dress nice but not to nice on saturday and ill pick you up at 4" he said "yes okay Yuuma-kun!" and with that he hung up. my heart beat so fast and i had butterflies in my stomach "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HE ASKED ME OUT!" i danced around my room until i got yelled at for being 'to noisy' pfft shut up Gumo im really happy dont ruin my fun! "hey mom you know the guy i had an insane crush on!?" i yelled out to my mom, obviously, "yes Gumi i do" she replied "well he asked me out!" i shouted. my mom looked dumbfounded then embraced me saying "oh im so happy for you my Gumi-chan!". we were just throwing a party, well kinda, when Gumo came down clearly angry and said " . .up" i stuck out my tongue and said "Gumo im really happy and i just want to celebrate my joy. ill help you work if i can celebrate" "fine" he reluctantly agreed. we celebrated for a few hours and then i helped Gumo with his boring homework. which by the way was really hard! ooh i cant wait till tomorrow!

_**AN: **_**haii okay wow so far this is the longest chapter! its almost 2,000 words. also yeah two chapters in one day! i feel successful. i actually posted this one on the same day and the third chapter because i dont think ill be able to update soon because tomorrow i have to go somewhere all day and then the next i have to get on a plane to go home so yeah :/ oh well please just enjoy my story and i promise to update asap you know what no im gonna type it out: as soon as possible x3 i feel accomplished. okay well thankyou to everyone who read this and everyone who left a review**

**~xoxo Rae-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuuma pov:**

As much as it hurts me I know that I have to move on from Luka. Though I still have an aching pain in my heart, I know this was for the better. Besides Luka only wants to be friends and I guess I have to deal with it. I sighed as I thought about how I couldn't be Luka's boyfriend-ever. Okay Yuuma suck it up today is your date with Gumi make it a fun day because you never know she may even steal your heart. I smiled as I thought about how much fun I had with Gumi last time, and I thought she was bad. I laugh a little. Okay Gumi here I come.

~x~time skip: Gumi's house~x~

I walk up to the door and I'm pretty sure I heard someone shriek "KYA! YUUMA'S HERE!" okay that wasn't Gumi so her mom? Sister maybe? Gah I don't know, eh doesn't matter anyway. I knock on the door and befoe I can pull my hand away a guy who looks a lot like Gumi comes to the door "hi, I'm Gumo, I see your dating my sister and I wanna know why." He said "why?! Um well she asked me out so I said yes and then well we went on a date a little while ago and it was fun so why not take her out again" I replied "you don't love her do you? Or even like her a lot, am I right?" he asked "u-uh well yeah I guess your right" I said "well be careful because Gumi really likes you and I don't want to deal with her if she gets hurt by you" he commented "uh yeah sure, but I just thought that she may even steal my heart once I get to know her" I said back. All Gumo did was roll his eyes and call for Gumi. I could hear he squeal with joy when she head I was here. When Gumi came down the stairs she looked very pretty and it really surprised me at how nice she looked, I guess I didn't expect it. She came up and hugged me, I kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush deep red and making a joy I haven't ever seen from Gumi come into her eyes. She smiled brightly and said goodbye to her mother and Gumo. He just rolled his eyes and her mother squealed. "okay Gumi-chan first how about we go dancing since you look so stunning" I said halfheartedly "okay!" she shouted and her eyes glittered. I opened the car door for her and she stepped in, I went to my side and also got in. The drive to the dance place was quiet because I could see Gumi daydreaming. I smiled she's so different I don't think I'll ever understand her.

**Third Person pov:**

As Yuuma and Gumi drove to subarashii dansu, all Gumi could think about was how she of all the beautiful girls at her school and in Yuuma's life could become his girlfriend his _first _girlfriend in years! Yuuma could see the moe flowers roll off her so he didn't bother ruining it for her. Gumi deeply loved Yuuma and his warm smile turn her into a puddle exploding with moe. Though lately Yuuma hadn't been smiling warmly it was like he had lost something dear to him and hes mad and sad at the same time, Gumi knew why but she didn't know why hes _so_ hurt I mean did Luka do something worse than just saying yes to Gakupo's confession? Whatever the reason it angered and pained Gumi because she loved Yuuma more than she'd ever loved anyone. "we're here Gumi." Yuuma said and he turned off his black and silver dodge challenger. Gumi squealed and jumped out of the car. "hello madam and sir my name is Momo and welcome to my dancehall." Momo said as she opened the big doors to a gorgeous ballroom style dancehall. Gumi's mouth dropped and she jumped up and hugged Yuuma she smiled as big and bright as she ever has. As Yuuma and Gumi danced they smiled, laughed, and had the best time Gumi finally got what she desired most and for that she became the happiest girl in the world. You know she and Yuuma may actually be able to be happy together, but what about Luka?

_**AN: **_**okie guys I know this is short its only like 730 words I'm so so so sorry I would make it longer but I have literally been working on this for a week but since school started and I haven't had any time this weekend this was the best I could do. I cant promise the next chapter will be out soon or that it will be long but I **_**will **_**try, that I promise. Okay well I love you all you much and I'm glad that you are reading this. So in conclusion gomen nasai for my sucky dating and chapter length and arigatou to all of you reading.**

**Xoxo~ Rae-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Luka pov:**

"KYAAA! LUKA ME AND YUUMA WENT ON A DATE" Gumi shrieked at me over the phone. "Why me of all people are you telling this" for some reason I was sad and angry at what she just told me. Gah what's wrong with me! "Well, um I'm calling pretty much everything I know to tell them I'm so happy; I think Yuuma may actually have feelings for me. KYAAAA!" a pang of hurt fluttered through my heart. But why!? "u-um okay I got to go b-bye" I quickly hung up and tried to figure out why that caused me pain I mean we are just friends, so why does him liking someone hurt. I glanced up and looked in my mirror, I saw… a tear?! "W-why am I c-crying" I whispered. I couldn't make them stop no matter how hard I tried the tears just kept coming. Just then Luki my big brother came bursting into my room he grabbed me and held me until I calmed down a little, his caring and loving words filled my mind and he calmed me to point I was only silently crying "now what's wrong kitty-chan" he calls me that since I have such a love for tuna and he used to think I was a cat because I looove it so much "w-well i-I don't k-know for s-some reason i-I'm c-crying" he let out a knowing hum and said "Yuuma likes someone doesn't he?" "huh, how do you know?" I was shocked Luki's in college so he couldn't know from people talking at school "well kitty-chan, your reaction" he stated "what?! That doesn't make any sense, my reaction to what?!" I exclaimed "well I'm going to assume you were just on the phone talking about him and you found out he likes a girl, you crying about that tells me." I just sat there dumbfounded "y-your exactly right" I said "I know kitty-chan" he then kissed my forehead and told me to get ready for bed since it was almost 11 at night. Luki always makes me feel better, just like Yuuma does-no did, lately he hasn't been the same caring Yuuma, the Yuu-kun that saved me from something horrible that day in sixth grade. I wonder why he has come to build a wall between us, we are best friends right?

**Yuuma pov:**

I fell off my bed once my alarm clock was blaring Luka's song 'dancer in the dark' we wrote that together. I sighed as I remembered writing it, we were thinking of a distant future and what could happen and well we wrote it and recorded it. I got in the shower and then got dressed. I groaned as I walk out the front door, ew I have to go to that putrid thing called school I thought. Just then a wild Gumi appeared and she pounced on me "I looooove youuuu~" she sang "mmm yeah" I replied she looked slightly hurt but shook it off and kept clinging to me like a five year old does to their mom. When I walked into the classroom Luka saw me and glared?! WTF?! Luka's _never _glared at me… what did I do?! And then when Gumi kissed me and I smiled at her this scary dark aura surrounded her, wow sorry Luka if I made you upset but um uh yeah I don't know what I did. "Luka-chan? Are you okay" I asked "she looked up and said "um yeah? Why?" she said back "oh its just you kinda look mad and you keep glaring at me" I said. She looked really confused and said "I am?! I didn't think I was um s-sorry" she said back quietly. Whats up with Luka shes acting so, so different not like her usual kind-hearted self.

**Third Person pov:**

Why do I feel so upset and irritated when I see Yuu-kun with Gumi? And why does it feel wrong when I kiss Gakupo? Luka thought as she was walking home from that unusually long day. Hmm ill ask Luki he'll definitely know. "Luki!" Luka shouted "yes my dear little sister~" Luki sang. Luka hmphed at this but then said "Luki this is important and I know since you're the best big brother in the entire world you will be able to answer this" Luki smirked and said "alright my adorable little sister what do you need" "um well for some reason when I see Yuu-kun with his girlfriend, Gumi, I get really mad and it feels wrong to kiss my boyfriend Gakupo-kun. But I just I don't know why" she declared Luki laughed a little and pulled her into an embrace "oh my dear sister how could you not know" she looked up into his light soft blue eyes "what are you talking about its confusing" she retorted. Luki laughed a little more "Luka it's obvious! Your in love with Yuuma!" her eyes widened and her face got red "w-what a-are y-y-you t-talking about?!" she sputtered out. Luki sighed and said "look Luka, I can see it in your eyes that you deeply love Yuuma. Also it explains everything Luka-chan" she walked to her room and sat on her bed in deep thought. In love with Yuu-kun?! How could I not see. Oh it doesn't matter anyway I mean haha um uh huh. I guess its really true everytime he smiles at me my heart flutters a little I just thought it was because it made me happy but that's not it, no its something more beautiful. Every time we hugged I felt just so happy and everytime hes just near me it brightens my day. It really is true I Luka Megurine love Yuuma Viwaitu. I love him deeply and sincerely I just hope it's the same for him. God I hope it's the same.

_**AN: **_**oh yeah finally almost 1000 words and I only had like an hour so yeah I'm proud of myself. Also fluff and aweeez moments coming up so just wait. But again I try to update as often as I can because all the time my school keeps giving me an unnecessary amount of work to do -.- I hate being in a.p its hard and I get to much work. So yeah I love you guys so much and arigatou so much for reading and reviewing 3 =^.^= mkai well baii for now **

**Xoxo~ Rae-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SOOO SORRY! I took too long to update! You don't even know how terrible I feel, taking this long to update almost made me cry**

**Okai I know I usually don't ever put this but I feel as if I shall x3**

**Mkie well anywaiz arigatou Sora you're an amazing reader also Gee if you're reading this you already know I appreciate it x3**

**Disclaimer: I technically don't own Vocaloid but since I have the software does that mean I do? Eh whatever let's just get onto the story =^.^=**

**Third Person pov:**

Every time Luka saw Yuuma with _that _girl she started fuming making Gakupo and pretty much everyone else uneasy but one time Luka snapped and she went off on Yuuma. "Look Luka-chan I don't know why your mad at me but whatever it is I'm sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me for whatever reason, because it hurts when your angry with me" Luka's eyes widened. Yuuma then pulled her into a hug and it tinged a soft pink onto her cheeks and made her smile and made her heart race. When Yuuma pulled away Luka was a little disappointed but still happy.

He's finally back to himself she thought but then she realized something it was probably because of Gumi. Luka was crushed the guy she loved, well… he loved _her. _I don't love Gakupo. No I love Yuuma I guess because I had a little crush on Gakupo that I didn't realize that was only little and what my heart really craved was the warmth and love that Yuuma gives it. Luka thought. Gakupo saw that Luka looked upset but just thought it was because she hadn't got his affection today so he put her on his lap and kissed her. Gakupo smiled genuinely while Luka's was a sad forced one. She didn't want this! She wanted Yuuma to be sitting there kissing her not Gakupo.

**Miku pov:**

I watched as Luka gave Gakupo and angry yet sad forced smile. I know her well enough to tell. I sighed, Luka when will you realize that you belong with Yuuma like I belong with Kaito. Kaito and I have been dating for two years and I swear if it wasn't for him I could never be the same happy energetic person I am, I really love him and I know he really loves me. I can see an unhappy look in Yuuma's eyes too it hasn't gone away since the first day Luka started dating Gakupo. You know what, I'm going to go talk to him later and see what he feels.

~~time skip~~

"Yuuma!" I called, he turned around as I ran up to him "what do you need Miku?" he asked. "Well… I need to talk to you it important, and don't you _dare _say you don't have time because I will cling to your leg until you _have _time" I said rather triumphantly. His eyes widened a little "u-um okay Miku" he choked out. I grinned ohhohoho Yuuma you have _no _idea what you're in for. I smirked at him "I know you love Luka" his face grew crimson and his eyes had a panicked glint in them "w-what are y-you talking ab-bout m-m-Miku" I sighed "really Yuuma stuttering! I can see right through that and it's unbelievably easy too" I scolded "u-um s-sorry Miku" he said in a small voice. "yeah don't lie to me Yuuma, it's not like _all _of our friends couldn't see it… well all except Luka" I shook my head "I don't even know how she couldn't" I snort "yeah you got me, but is that really all you wanted to say to me?!" he called "mmm nope I wanted to tell you that you need to save Luka from the clutches of Gakupo, and you need to stop misleading Gumi because she really likes you but, I know you don't really like her." I said "u-um wait what! I thought you were happy that Luka and Gakupo were together!" he shrieked "only because Luka was happy but I think she might be realizing she isn't really happy, I can tell for sure. But Yuuma I _know _for a fact that she will be happy with you" I explained. He just blinked at me, nodded and left… um okaaay wow thanks for the bye. I rolled my eye but skipped off to meet up with Kaito, he's taking me to go get ice cream! They better have leek flavored… I mean considering Mikuo works there they should.

**Luka pov:**

I was walking home after school in deep thought. How could I break up with Gakupo without you know hurting him too much? It's not that I hate Gakupo but I don't love him, I love Yuuma. My face became pink at that, it's still embarrassing! "Luka!" a voice, a sweet and absolutely heart melting voice… Yuuma. U-um what I... didn't...say…that? Okay fine I said it or wait no thought it. I turned around and say Yuuma running up to me "u-um h-hi Yuuma u-um what d-do you need?" oh no face calm down! Don't put a tomato to shame now! Bad cheeks bad! Yuuma looked up with a sheepish smile "u-um Luka? Do you really love Gakupo? Please tell me the truth and remember I'll be able to tell if you're lying" crap! I forgot he was able to tell that! Oh well might as well just be honest with him "no, I-I don't love him, I mean he's great and all but, but I-I just…" "don't love him" he finished for me. I nodded. I smiled at him and said "well I mean I like him just not like-like in fact there's a guy that I _know _I in _love _with" I continued. "Oh g-good for you Luka, I-I hope your happy" he said. The look of hurt on his face was almost enough to make me cry, but what was wrong why did he look so hurt? "U-um Yuuma? You look hurt whats wrong?" "Nothing" he mumbled "well I uh I got to go" he said right before he ran away. Something's wrong I can tell, but why wouldn't he tell me. I sighed why is the gap between us seeming to get bigger. Wait. My eyes widened as I realized w-why am I so naïve and such a baka I couldn't even see that h-he l-loves m-m-me. My knees got weak and I almost fell. I feel so stupid I can't even believe I didn't see how much he cares for me. I have to go find him!

I began to run to the only place I could think of, the old house that me and Yuuma claimed when we were 13. I don't know why my feet took me here but I just knew that I had to be here right now. Out of breathe and staggering I pushed open the halfway broken door and finally collapsed. As I was blacking out from exhaustion I heard shuffling and feet running towards me.

Running. I was running. But to where I don't know. It was black all around me, the only sound was my feet slapping on the ground. I'm screaming but I can't hear myself. I tripped and tears start running down my face. Whats happening!

A bright light starts to peek through my eyelids "Luka! Luka!" hey I know that voice it's of someone I know really well who, who is that? My eyes slowly open the first thing I see is bright yellow-green eyes, a black hat, and light pink hair. Yuuma, that's that voice. "Hey Yuuma" I tiredly spoke out. I smiled and he looked relieved. "I'm glad you're okay" he sighed. Yuuma hugged me and we sat with my head on his chest and his warm breath tickling my ear. He's so warm, and so is this feeling in my heart. I wrap my arms around him and he squeezes me tighter. After what seems like an eternity I decide I should tell him how I feel about him. But he intrudes before I can ask. "Luka?" "Hmm?" "why did you burst through the door looking like you were about to die?" my face grows a little pink, never mind I guess I can tell him "w-well when you ran away you seemed upset and then, well I realized something and I had to also clear something up" he looked at me with the oh? face "but first I need to know, do you love Gumi?" he looked very surprised but then answered "well no, I never have in fact now that we're dating it's just kind of us being friends. I never really wanted to go out with her but for some reason I still accepted her offer" I giggled "honest much?" he smirked and whispered too me "but Luka-chan I'm not very honest about my feelings am I?" I felt my face grow warm "Yuuma I have something I need to tell you and it's kind of really important" here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and… "I love you" my eyes got wide he-he said it at the same time "Luka I've loved you for a long time and when you started dating Gakupo it crushed me" my heart leaped "s-same" I barely choked out those words before he pulled me into a heart melting kiss. I swear we started floating or at least it felt like it. My skin started to tingle with a thousand sensations. So this is what love is, oh I definitely want more.


End file.
